Unhealed Wounds Revised
by Abnoba
Summary: Aritmis Is a ghost, but not any ghost! She's related to Dumbledore...Sirius is helping her with a problem, Dumbledore thinks its his fault she died...the way she died could affect more than just herself and Dumbledore, try all the muraders....New char. Ol


Author Note: Alrighty, Soooo... Here we go. The first chapter of the BRAND NEW, EDITED AND SHINEY chapter of Unhealed Wounds. Though this story line causes seriously painful writers block, I shall try to salvage what is left of my precious.

So... Here you are loves..

Oh, just a note for those just entering this story. I had written this previously about 3 years ago, I just found it again and desided to re-do it... Because I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything JK Rowling has wrote, nor do I own her characters, places or the like. Sadly.

James shifted in his bed, rolling onto his side. Slowly, he peeked out from under his blankets, looking over to where his alarm clock sat ontop of his nightside table, made of old birch wood, 7:23 the bright red lines stated. He yawned getting out of bed glancing over to where Sirius had been sleeping that night, oppisite of James in the room. Sirius wasn't there, just an empty bed with messed off white sheets. James glanced toward the window absent mindedly, the light from outside danced across the floor like an angel had graced him with it's presence. James walked toward the window, hypnotized by the light. Looking out the window he took in what he saw, everything was dotted with light, splashed about from the trees. Soon he noticed his close friend, Sirius, whom was sitting on the old wood and iron bench out on the balcony, his elbow resting on the arm rest and his chin on his palm. His cloack was lazily drapped across him, almost as if someone had just come out and thrown it at Sirius absent mindedly. James instantly could tell something was bothering his buddy; Sirius wore the same sad, worried expresion he had when he found out that his mother and father where murdered by a werewolf. James quietly walked across the spotted wooden floor over towards the door to the balcony, opening it he stepped out into the fresh, chrisp, and lightly chilled, air.

"Did something happen?" asked James, as he came out onto the platform, closing the door behind him he then headed towards the railing, leaning against it so he could look down, hearing a light creak from the old railing startled him, but he stayed put. During all this Sirius didn't look at James, didn't even seem to be there with James, insted he seemed off in a far land where his own thoughts were the only company he has.

"Remus turned into a werewolf," Sirius stated to the tree he seemed to be staring at blandly.

"That suprises you? You know he was going to, it's just how things work. Don't worry, he probably got shoved into that little shack of his by Dumboldore before it even started." said James blandly, hearing another creak he abandoned the railing and walked towards his friend.

"Dumboldore didn't get him in the shreiking shack in time... he turned into a werewolf in the middle of diagion alley." Sirius said slowly the words barely making it out of his mouth.

James' eye's grew twice their size, stuttering he blubbered out: "Wa-was anyone h-hurt?"

Glancing up into James' eyes, Sirius felt a light sigh escape him as he spoke, looking back into his far away land. "Yes, two people, everyone else had a memory wipe" said Sirius his voice was barely loud enough for James to hear. After he finished speaking Sirius felt lump develop in the back of his throat.

James fell onto the bench next to Sirius, a blank look on his face, his mouth open slightly. A moment of silence hung over them untill Sirius sliced the silence in half, "Dumboldore sent me a note." He passed a piece of dirty, bloody parchment over to James.

On the grimmy paper black sturdy letters were scribbled across it:

TO SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMES POTTER

James and Sirius,

Remus turned into a werewolf in diagion alley,

two people where hurt (Don't worry, it was barely a scratch.) I made sure everyone had a mind wipe

(even Remus). Please come to diagion alley right away to watch Remus,

you're his only friends, he trusts you, don't tell him any thing that happened,

I think it's best, I believe you will as well.

Dumboldore, Head Master of Hogwarts

James placed the parchment on the wooden seat next to him, the words in his throat dissolved, and new words took their place.

"I guess we should go see Remus..." James remarked, his voice seemed weak and cracked.

The door to the belcony opened and James' mother came out with a tray of orange juice and buttered (and slightly burnt) toast.

"You didn't come down for breakfast!" The pump woman said, shock covering her face as she looked at the two boys her expression changing to a slightly hurt face.

Sirius snatched the letter and pulled it under his cloak, not wanting the woman to start wondering about a bloody piece of paper.

"Mum," James stated as Mrs.Potter bent down to place the tray on the little tabe outside she then took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Yes, dear?" She asked, taking a piece of toast and biting into it.

"Can Me and Siri-" James started before he was interupted by his mother.

"Sirius and I, dear, not Me and Sirius." She said smiling, finishing off the toast.

"Yes, Yes, can Sirius and I go to diagion alley so we can get all our supplies and the like?" Asked James correcting himself quickly.

"Well... I guess you could go. You'll be staying at the Inn again this year won't you? Leaving your poor mother so early." She said, obviously joking, you could tell by her fake hurt look plastered on her face. Sirius stood up as James started to speak.

"We probably will end up doing that. We should get going though." He stated quickly, getting up as well.

"Alright, I'll get the flu powder." She said standing up and taking the tray with her, still full of food. Once she had left Sirus turned to James.

"Don't tell a soul about the letter." Sirius's eyes narrowed like arrows, his words shooting sharply off his tounge.

"I won't, you know I won't." James let Sirius' words roll off his back as he went back into the room.

They silently packed their trunks with their clothes and other items they would want with them, quiet a few dung bombs found their way into the sock pile. With a smirk, both boys finished their packing and dragged the heavy bulky trunks down the stairs. A loud thud resounded in the house when they went down each step, finally they entered the kitchen where the fireplace was located. James' mother was standing before them, a large jar full of white sand-like powder. Each boy kissed the woman and said their good-byes as they grabbed themselves a handful of powder.

James stood in the fireplace, his old, beaten trunk next to him. "Diagion Alley Inn!" He said loudly and clearly as he threw the dust against the pit of the fireplace. Sirius soon copied his friends actions within the brick structure, sending them both straight to Diagion Alley.

"Traveling by powder is so much easier." Sirius said with a slight smirk to James. James nodded in agreement, glancing around the lobby of the Inn James spotted Remus as well as Dumbeldore. James nudged Sirius and the both of them headed over to Remus, both greeted him as per normal.

"Hello, Remus." Said James.

"Hey." Sirius said, moments after James.

"Why hello you two! I didn't know you were coming today!" Said Remus slightly suprised but still cheery about it.

"I need to speak with the two of you." Dumbeldore said to Sirius and James, his voice sounded cold, causing all the boys to straighten out their posture. Both James and Sirius nodded stiffly and turned to follow Dumbeldore across the Inn's lobby.

"He doesn't know what happened, I want it to stay that way, understand?" Dumboldore spoke softly, but sternly. Something was off about him, his voice seemed tierd, saddened, James and Sirius just shook it off as a long night, after all, that was understandable.

"We understand" said Sirius and James at the same moment, they then nodded in agreement.

James and Remus then shuffled back towards were Remus was sitting.

"What was that all about?" asked Remus, looking up at them with a supicious eye.

James looked over at Sirus franticly for a response.

"He was telling us not to break, kill, blow up, sink, explode or anything else on Hogwarts grounds." Sirius stated plainly motioning his hand that it wasn't a big deal, though Dumbelbore would have said that, he was still, lying.

"Oh, and thinks we will listen?" said Remus a smirk spreading across his face. James and Sirius smirked as well, laughing lightly.

James and Sirius soon sat next to the third of their trio. The three then spent the rest of the day catching up and plotting their big year-opening prank. The great tradition of pranking was continuing. After the three felt like they had enough plans thought out throughly then three said their good nights and headed off. to their own rooms and beds.


End file.
